


A Cold Night.

by xSugaritos



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Mutual Pining, and miss them, both 14 here, characters from pony head onward are just mentioned, for valentines day but im super late ooops, lots of starco, no angst really i promise, sfw, slight AU, star and marco didn't meet each other till now, starco, super fluffy, they are adorable anxious dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: It was a cold night.A bubbly bright girl waited eagerly for her date while an anxious brunette wondered if it was all real.But maybe strangers are just friends you haven't met.(in which Star and Marco wait for their respective dates but they don't show up so they hang out instead)(a late valentines day fic)
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	A Cold Night.

**Author's Note:**

> oooooof it's been forever sorry  
> I haven't actually written this much and had this much fun writing wow it's been awhile  
> i honestly miss my babies a lottt hhh  
> they are just a bunch of anxious dorky teenagers you can't change my mind  
> also I tried to use 1st person with the perspectives going back and forth between Star and Marco  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also big thanks to AphantaRay for the inspiration and motivation to write with these dorks again!
> 
> (this is a slight au where star lives with her aunt Eclipsa, uncle Globgor and Meteora on earth  
> both 14 in this  
> uhhh i guess Mariposa is born earlier in this au??

It was a cold night.

\---

** Star's pov: **

I trembled, the strong winds really were cold tonight!   
Maybe I should've listened to Eclipsa when she said to grab that coat haha...  
Oh, I wonder when Oskar will be here!!   
I wonder what we'll do!!  
Maybe...drink hot cocoa or...make music together!

I blew warm air into my hands, the steam gently floating up like whisps into the air.

It's probably getting pretty late now hmm, maybe I should ask for the time?

"H-Hey! What's the t-time?" I asked brightly, my teeth chattering a bit.

The stranger next to me looked quite alarmed but tried to recover quickly, bringing his phone out.

** Marco's pov: **

"U-Umm its 6:50 pm," I mumbled out awkwardly, my face flushing a bit.

"Cool! Thanks!!" the bubbly girl next to me responded.

I couldn't help but be a bit surprised at my own words.

**_6:50?_ **

I wonder why Jackie's not here yet.   
I checked my messages again, hoping that Alonso and Ferg weren't kidding about the date...again.

Ugh. I always fall for these dumb tricks.

But...maybe she was just taking some time to get here or...maybe she got lost?

_Ugh, c'mon Marco! You know it's probably just some cruel prank again! Who'd go on a date with a loser like you!_

I sighed in defeat deciding to just head home, Janna would have a ball with teasing me about this later...

As I got up, I realized the girl right next to me seemed to be chattering her teeth loudly, her breath rising up into the dark sky.

Hmm...I wonder why the girl next to me didn't bring a jacket.

Did she forget? It's much too cold to be able to forget about that!

...maybe I should help her out....

** Star's pov: **

Ugh! Why does it have to be so cold!!!   
I sneezed for like, the 30th time and just gripped my shoulders tighter, trying to stay as warm as possible.

Where is he??

I checked my phone after hearing a small "beep!" arise.

 **Oskar** _6:55 pm_ :   
_"Hey sorry dude I think you have the wrong number"_

_"I don't remember talking to anyone named Star"_

I just stared at the screen, trying to gather my emotions.

What?? How did you forget that one time on Friday when I asked...

Ohhhh.....

*flashback start*

_"And when you multiply $650 by 12 you get..." Ms. Skullnick droned on, a blonde teenager drifting in and out of consciousness._

_"...of course I'd go with you on date Oskarrr...." she sleepily mumbled to herself, drool slipping down the edge of her mouth._

_"...$7,800 per year...." Ms. Skullnick dully stated in the background._

_"this Friday...sure..." she happily murmured._

*flashback end*

Oh mann, I really starred up this one!!

Why did I think he actually agreed to a date when I just daydreamed about it!!

Aghhh! Whyyy!!

I put my face into my hands, no longer caring about how cold I was. I was miserable and tired and...

_Warm?_

I felt a soft piece of fabric laid on me, able to see a bit of red before I spun around to see who it was.

He backed away instantly, putting his hands up quickly and blushing a bit.

"Uh-erm, I sorry- you just looked so cold and I t-thought..." he stammered quickly, his face reddening with each second.

I blinked.

I started laughing at his ridiculousness, forgetting about my mistake instantly.  
He slowly joined in and placed a hand at the back of his head sheepishly.

"T-Thank you," I finally was able to mutter out after my fit of laughter.

** Marco's pov: **

"Oh no oh no this was a terrible idea wasn't it oh no no no-" I thought as the girl spun around, eying me suspiciously.

"Uh-erm, I sorry- you just looked so cold and I t-thought..." I stammered quickly, ready to be laid into my grave.

She's gonna hurt me oh noo or maybe tell on me?? Oh man, Marco, this was a terrible idea!!!

Wait...

She's....

**_Laughing?_ **

Indeed, the girl in front of me was laughing high and loud, the sounds echoing in the small town.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her, the ridiculousness of it all suddenly catching up to me.

"T-Thank you," She was finally able to mutter out after her fit of laughter, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"O-Oh no problem," I flushed, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" She asked suddenly.

"Umm Marco, Marco Diaz," I replied unsure where she was going with this.

"Nice to meet you, Marco! I'm Star Butterfly!" she brightly responded.

I could swear, there were stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Well...it looks like it's Valentine's day and we both don't have anyone to spend it with soooo..." she dragged out the word, her face growing redder and redder now.

"Do you...want to spend it together?" she finally burst out, her eyes in shock over what she had said.

** Star's pov: **

Oh no, Starrrr you barely know this dude!! This is such a terrible idea oh nooo-

"Well um - sure?" he managed to fumble out, his incredible flushing skills on display.

I blinked twice.

Did he just agree??

Am I alive???

Is this real????

This better not be another daydream!!

"Umm...hello?" he gently asked, waving a hand in front of me.

I snapped back to reality, "O-Oh!! Um yay!!!" I clapped my hands together excitedly, now noticing how cold the poor boy was.

"Here's your hoodie back by the way," I gave it back to him, his face turning into one with many questions.

"But you'll be col-"

"I'll be finee~" I reassured him, his face clearly disagreeing with that statement.

"Maybe we should head inside somewhere so you won't be so cold," he suggested after a moment.

"Sure!"

It'd be great not to bang my teeth together every 2 seconds.

\---

** Marco's pov: **

I decided to head to Telly's Cafe since I knew both Tad and Kelly pretty well.  
They always helped me out with dating advice and supported me through the thick and thin.

...I just hope they don't make a huge deal out of me and Star.....

** Star's pov: **

"What?! I know that cafe too!! My best friend in the world works there!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sooo! How do you know this place too?" I asked excitedly, skipping my way down the pavement.

"Oh, uh, I know Tad and Kelly who work there," he replied nervously.

"No way!! I know them too!!!" I was ready to burst out of excitement, the information too much for me to handle.

"Oh wow, what a small world huh?" He replied with a small smile.

"Yep!" I happily agreed.  
  
As we walked down the street, the street lamps glowed faintly, illuminating the world around us.  
  
I wondered to myself what a wonder it was to be there that night.  
  
\---  
  
**Marco's pov:**  
  
A small ding greeted us as we walked into the store, as well as an excited Kelly and Tad.  
  
"Oh hey, Marco! Hey Star!" they both greeted excitedly, waving their hands at Star and me.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Star replied with almost the same enthusiasm as both of them combined.  
  
"Hey," I replied quietly, noticing their evil smirks easily.  
  
"W-What?" I blurted out after a few seconds of them looking at each other with _very_ knowing looks.   
  
"Oh, pssh- it's nothing! I was just gonna ask if you two were dating-" Kelly asked with a small wink before being interrupted by a very boisterous Pony Head, her mane flailing wildly.

"YOU TWO ARE _WHAT?!_ " she screeched in horror, much to the agony of others in the cafe.   
  
"Whoa there Pony Head! I was just asking! Plus they didn't even answer yet!" Kelly and Tad tried to pull on her hair as tight as she could to keep Pony's horn from piercing right through my neck.  
  
**_Send help._**  
  
**Star's pov:**  
  
uhhh... _u hh h hhh??_  
  
**_uHHH????_**  
  
What the heck am I supposed to do in these situations???  
  
I shook my head to get myself back to reality quickly, snapping at Pony Head.  
  
"Gurl! Chill!! We're not dating! (At least I think we aren't?)" I pushed her away from poor petrified Marco who was slowly having a breakdown in the corner.  
  
"Look what you did to Marco!" I gestured my hands to him, his breathing shaky and uneven.  
  
She just snorted in reply, "Well, I can't have you dating some earth turd!!"  
  
I looked at him with apologetic eyes, Pony Head's temper could sometimes be uh...  
  
A _bit_ too much.

"Well, you can't stop me if I am!" I grabbed Marco's hand decisively, putting my head up high as we walked over to an empty table.  
  
"Kelly! I want the usual!" I ordered, not looking at Pony Head in the slightest.  
  
"O-Oh! Of course! Tad, please take care of her," Kelly muttered the last part as she headed into the kitchen quickly.  
  
I could still hear her frantic screaming as she was pulled outside.  
  
\---  
  
I can't believe her!   
  
She's never been this furious before!  
  
Even after I decided to date Tom...  
  
Ughhh why is trying to spend Valentine's Day with someone so hard!!  
  
I groaned and slammed my face onto the table, not caring about how cold it was.   
  
**Marco's pov:**  
  
....  
  
That has got to be the closest I've ever come to dying.

I wasn't quite sure what to do or say after that whole ordeal so I kind of just sat there...numbly.  
  
After a few moments, Star slammed her face onto the table, scaring the wits out of me.  
  
"Uhh...hey, it's okay, she didn't uh... _kill_ me yet?" I murmured, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, but she could've!" Star shouted back at me, anger in her eyes.  
  
I was very startled, to say the least.  
  
Her eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what she had done.  
  
"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lash out on you like that." She mumbled out, her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"It's okay, I know some people can be hard to deal with at times." I looked down at the table, not really knowing exactly where to look.  
  
Desperate to break the awkwardly stiff silence, I blurted out, "So um, I was wondering why you were waiting on that bench earlier,"  
  
I really hope this doesn't make things worse...  
  
Star slowly lifted her head up, "Well...you see...it's a long story..."  
  
Before I could reply, Kelly came back with a drink with pink and white cream spread all around the top and a soft pink cream color on the sides.  
  
"Strawberry Blast Frappuccino," Kelly placed it down on the table, noticing our shocked faces with a small smirk.  
  
The drink overall was really nicely made it was just...  
  
It had _intertwined_ straws.  
  
_Shaped into a heart._  
  
"It's on the house," she added with a wink.  
  
_Kellyyy whyyyy...._  
  
Now it was my turn to feel like smashing my face onto the table.

 **Star's pov:**  
  
Wow, I didn't know Marco could get any redder than that!  
  
A tiny giggle escaped my lips and covered my mouth before any more could escape.  
  
"Well, as I was saying," I resumed to save Marco from any more suffering.  
  
"I was waiting there since I had thought Oskar, my crush, was going to come for a date! But it turns out that I was daydreaming about the whole thing and he never asked me out..." I played around with my hair, trying to ease away my sadness and embarrassment.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm in a similar situation too," Marco replied after a moment of silence.

"I was told by my friends Fergerson and Alonso that Jackie agreed to have a date with me but I'm pretty sure it was just a prank...again..." he miserably said, his eyes looking downcast.  
  
"...I guess we're a bunch of mess-up twins huh?" I said with a small smile, looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
He chuckled slightly, (which made me kinda-super-sorta-a-little-bit happy hehe)   
"I guess we are,"  
  
\---

"...And one time, my parents surprised me by setting up a baby shower for a little sister I didn't even know was coming!" I laughed as he gestured his hands wildly, pouting cutely. (I MEAN uh _**not**_ cutely, yeah)  
  
"Well, I was pretty surprised when I found out I'd be living with my aunt! My mom said I was either going to St. Olgas or Eclipsa's home on Earth so obviously, I decided Eclipsa's home was **WAY** better," I rambled on, remembering the day very clearly.   
  
"Eclipsa even has a lil daughter named Meteora! She's adorable!" I added, fondly remembering how chubby her little cheeks are.  
  
Marco looked down at our drink for a moment before asking,   
"Don't you _miss_ your parents?"

"Not really," I immediately responded because I DO NOT miss them.  
  
"Maybe except for dad," I added after thinking through it.

"My dad's great but my mom uhhh...we have some issues," I put it very lightly, I could have a huge list on what she's done wrong honestly.

"Oh," was all Marco was able to come up with.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk it out, I'll be here," he softly replied, putting his hand on top of mine sweetly. (I MEAN softly or uh I mean-)  
  
"Awww, thanks Marco," I cooed, pulling him into a small hug.  
  
"No problem," he replied back.  
  
**Marco's pov:**  
  
I'm actually getting along with her a lot better than I expected.  
  
And I'm not dead!  
  
Woohoo!!  
  
Maybe missing out on a date with Jackie wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be...  
  
\---  
  
"...you know, sometimes I wish I could be as social and cool as you," I blurted out as i watched her scrape the cream off the sides of the cup.  
  
"What, really??" Star replied after licking the cream off the straws.

"Yeah, you're always so bold and confident while I'm just, so insecure and anxious all the time," I replied back, looking dejectedly at the ground.  
  
Maybe that was why Jackie never dated me...  
  
"Well, I wish I could be as smart and responsible as you! That was why my parents decided to send me here after all." Star replied sadly, her eyes turning downcast.

"But you get along so well with everyone else around you! You're super lucky to be able to do that!" I countered, imagining her being raised up by a crowd with almost everyone in the school, chanting her name loudly.  
  
"But...having a strong relationship with your family...that's something I can't get through being bold and cheerful," she replied solemnly.

"Well...maybe they just don't understand you now but later they might," I replied, softly caressing her hand.

"And maybe someday you'll be able to make tons of friends and even ask out Jackie!"Star responded with a small wink.  
  
"Haha! Maybe..." I blushed terribly.  
  
_I don't think I can handle any more teasing for today._  
  
**Star's pov:**

"...it really sounds like Meteora and Mariposa would get along really well!!" I cooed at the thought of them playing around with little stuffed animals.  
  
"I could bring her next time if you want," Marco replied with a smile.  
  
"That'd be amazing!~" I replied in a singsongy way.  
  
"Yeah it woul-" suddenly, a loud but catchy song started playing.  
  
_"Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the rainbows all around the worlddd~"  
_  
"Ah that's mine," Marco frantically grabbed his phone before his face could become redder (though it was already too late hehe)  
  
"It's supposed to be ironic," he mouthed to me as I tried (and failed) not to giggle uncontrollably.

"-Okay, I'll see you soon, bye," Marco hung up the call and I stared at him in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, that was my mom, she says it's time to go home now since it's getting late,"  
  
"Awwww..."  
  
I couldn't hide my disappointment at that statement but then I added,   
  
"Wait! How about next Friday we could meet up again!"   
  
"I'm usually busy on Fridays actually...maybe Thursdays?" Marco responded after a few moments.  
  
"Perfect! Friendship Thursdays it is!" I brightly responded with a huge smile and a hug. (of course)  
  
\---  
  
"You need a ride?" Marco asked sweetly. (yes, okay, fine, _sweetly_ )  
  
"Nah, I can walk from here, see you next week!" I replied, waving as he disappeared into the car.  
  
\---  
  
I had to say, that was one of the best Valentine's Days I've ever had.  
  
_Maybe it was a good thing my daydream didn't come true._

  
**Bonus:**  
  
"You think they're gonna start dating soon?" Kelly asked as she closed up the cafe for the night.  
  
"They better, or else I'd just have to stalk Marco for a couple of months and see if he's in denial about his feelings-" Tad was suddenly cut short when Kelly blurted out.  
  
"What??" Kelly asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Oh hey look, PonyHead's back again," Tad changed the subject quickly, looking at the distressed mare at the door.  
  
"Ughhh..." was all Kelly was able to mutter out before being drowned in PonyHead's dramatic sobbing.  
  
**_"MY BEST FRIEND IS GONEEE!!!"_** she hysterically screamed as the two workers tried to spare themselves from her sob fest.

**Author's Note:**

> (kudos to you if you can spot all the references I used here! :D )


End file.
